bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Noam Dar
On 31 March 2016, Dar was announced as a participant in WWE's upcoming Global Cruiserweight Series tournament. The tournament, now renamed the "Cruiserweight Classic", began on June 23 with Dar defeating Gurv Sihra in his first round match. On 14 July, Dar defeated Ho Ho Lun in his second round match. On 26 August, Dar was eliminated from the tournament in the quarterfinals by Zack Sabre Jr.. During the Cruiserweight Classic finale, Dar teamed with Cedric Alexander in a losing effort against Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano. On the 22 August episode of Raw, Dar was announced as part of the upcoming cruiserweight division and had signed with WWE in the process. On the 7 November episode of Raw, Dar teamed with The Brian Kendrick in a losing effort against Rich Swann and Sin Cara in his main roster debut, which also was in his hometown. On the 6 December episode of WWE 205 Live, Dar was victorious over Cedric Alexander. After the match, Dar cut a villainous promo, establishing himself as a heel in the process. In early 2017, Dar began an on-screen relationship with Alicia Fox. Fox was previously involved in an on-screen relationship with Alexander. After two separate occasions in which Alexander was defeated by Dar, the two had a third match on the January 10 edition of 205 Live. Fox interfered in the match on behalf of Dar, allowing him to defeat Alexander once again, officially siding with Dar. Dar and Fox would subsequently accompany each other to their respective matches. At Fastlane, Dar teamed with Kendrick in a losing effort against Swann and Akira Tozawa. After weeks of Fox receiving anonymous flowers (in which Dar would take credit for them), Swann revealed himself to be the sender on the 18 April edition of 205 Live. Fox chose to side with Swann, abandoning Dar. Dar and Fox reunited on the May 2 edition of 205 Live after Dar defeated Swann. The two would team together in a losing effort to Swann and Sasha Banks at Extreme Rules. Dar lost to a recently-returning Alexander on the July 11 edition of 205 Live in an "I Quit" match. Following his loss, Dar broke up with Fox. In the later-half of 2017, Dar joined "The Zo Train," a faction consisting of Ariya Daivari, Drew Gulak, Tony Nese and Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore. On December 12, 2017, it was reported that Dar had suffered a knee injury and that he would require surgery. Dar underwent successful surgery to his left knee on 14 December to repair a tear in his meniscus, and despite not having a definitive timetable for returning, stated that it was "more than likely going to be around the five-month mark." On the June 20, 2018 tapings for WWE's United Kingdom Championship Tournament, Dar returned to action in a fatal four-way match, defeating Flash Morgan Webster, Mark Andrews and Travis Banks to become the number one contender for the WWE United Kingdom Championship. On July 3, 2018, Dar made his return to 205 Live, defeating TJP as a face for the first time in his WWE tenure in the process. A week later, Dar had a rematch with TJP, in a losing effort via submission. On his return, he began a brief feud with Lio Rush. Dar was supposed to face Rush on the Sep 19 of 205 Live, however Rush postponed the match for next week, in which Rush won. Dar began a feud with Tony Nese where Nese attacked him backstage. The feud ended however on the February 12 edition of 205 Live in a No Disqualification match, in which Nese won. On October 17, on the first episode of NXT UK, Dar unsuccessfully challenged Pete Dunne for the WWE United Kingdom Championship in the main event. On the March 13, 2019 episode of NXT UK, Dar turned heel by hating on the cruiserweights in NXT UK; Dar then offered Mark Andrews a handshake, then tried attacking Andrews who countered and sent Dar out of the ring. The following episode featured a match between Andrews and Dar that resulted in a no-contest. During the match, Dar injured his knee which kept him out of action for almost two months. On April 19, he returned from injury at the NXT UK television tapings. At NXT UK TakeOver: Cardiff, Noam Dar defeated Travis Banks in his first TakeOver of any kind.Category:NXT UK Superstars